Final alternativo 8x05
by KatieCastle
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Castle al llegar al loft se encuentra con Beckett aun recogiendo sus cosas? ¿Hablarán o lo dejarán pasar como habrán hecho hasta ahora?


_**PRIMERO: SI NO HABÉIS VISTO EL CAPÍTULO DE ESTA SEMANA, NO LEÁIS. Que si queréis leer estáis invitados a hacerlo, ¿eh? Jajajaja**_

 _ **Pues aquí me tenéis otra vez con un oneshot. Supongo que no soy la única que se ha quedado a cuadros cuando Beckett le pidió aquello a Castle, ¿verdad? Pues este es mi final alternativo al 8x05.**_

 _ **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Castle al llegar al loft se encuentra con Beckett aun recogiendo sus cosas? ¿Hablarán o lo dejarán pasar como habrán hecho hasta ahora?**_

* * *

" _Me he pasado mi carrera fabricando las fragancias del amor para perfumes y colonias, pero no son más que falsificaciones… como ese cuadro. Lo que Beckett y tú tenéis… eso es el original"._

Las palabras dichas por Mia le dieron un nuevo halo de esperanza a Rick después de que Beckett le dijese que pasaría a buscar sus cosas por el loft.

Cuando este dejó la casa de la que había sido testigo en el caso, se dirigió directamente a la suya. Lo único que quería era darse una ducha, cenar y dormir. Tal vez si tenía ganas hablaría un rato con su nueva amiga, Lucy.

Al abrir la puerta del loft, vio que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida. Extrañado, cerró la puerta sigilosamente.

—¿Beckett?—preguntó en voz alta confundido—.

Se acercó para ver si había alguien allí, y si con suerte se encontraba Kate. Y así era, pero no de la manera en la que él esperaba.

Beckett estaba sentada en los pies de la cama, con una bolsa a su lado llena de ropa, mientras que en sus manos sostenía lo que parecía ser una fotografía. Rick se quedó petrificado al verla allí. Cuando realmente se hizo a la idea de que ella, su mujer, su mejor amiga y la persona que lo volvía loco estaba en su habitación, se percató de que lágrimas descendían por el rostro de Beckett.

—Hey—dijo él, acercándose a ella para agacharse a su lado dejando cierto espacio—.

Kate siguió en la misma posición, a pesar de que Castle se hubiese movido. Ella tan solo siguió llorando, destrozada, mientras no paraba de observar la fotografía que tenía en su mano. Ahí fue cuando Rick la miró y entendió por qué estaba así.

En la foto aparecían los dos en Central Park. Rick rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Kate, mientras que también tenía su nariz en el cuello de ella. Esta, mientras tanto, solo podía reír ya que parecía que aquello le hacía cosquillas.

Castle al ver la foto sonrió recordando aquel momento, y cómo Beckett lo quería matar cada vez que hacía aquel gesto. Después de pensar aquello, le vino a la mente la situación en la que se encontraban en aquel momento, y su sonrisa desapareció. Giró la cabeza y la observó. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, aun la quiere tanto…

Beckett, al notar la mirada de Rick, levantó la vista mientras apretaba fuertemente la fotografía en sus manos.

—Perdóname—fue capaz de decir ella—.

Después de eso, siguió llorando mientras miraba hacia el techo, intentando parar las lágrimas. Castle la miraba, dudando en si abrazarla o no. Tampoco quería sobrepasar los límites que se habían puesto, quería seguir dándole tiempo, como ella le pidió, pero cada día se le hacía más difícil dárselo.

Beckett siguió en la misma posición, al igual que Castle. Pero este, a cada segundo que pasaba, más se le rompía algo por dentro al verla así, por lo que decidió pasarle un brazo por encima de sus hombres y atraerla lentamente hacia su regazo.

Ella al principio se sintió cohibida. Había echado de menos los abrazos de su marido, al igual que los besos, los despertares en la cama, los desayunos… a quién engañaba. Echaba de menos todo de él.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas Kate? ¿Por qué me dejas al margen?—preguntó él—.

Ella hizo el silencio mientras poco a poco se tranquilizaba en los brazos de Rick. Cuando lo hubo hecho, cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente.

—Confía en mí…

—Lo hago, y lo sabes—respondió Castle, haciendo que Beckett se separara un poco— pero no puedo seguir en las sombras. Quiero ayudarte, por favor. Déjame hacerlo. Trabajamos mejor siendo un equipo.

Kate negó con la cabeza separándose por completo de Rick para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y las menos sobre su regazo.

—No Castle, no esta vez.

Él la miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué?

—No te lo puedo decir, tengo asuntos que arreglar.

Rick bufó y se pasó la mano por el pelo exasperado.

—¡Pues arreglémoslos juntos! Eres mi mujer, te prometí que estaría en las buenas y en las malas, y eso incluye el ayudarte ahora.

Kate lo miró fijamente a los ojos y levantó su mano, posándola suavemente sobre la mejilla de Rick. Este, ante el contacto, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Yo te prometí lo mismo. Pero también prometí el mantenerte a salvo, Rick.

Castle abrió los ojos en ese momento. ¿Era por eso?

—¿Te has ido porque me estás protegiendo?

—No Rick, no es solo por eso—le dijo ella intentando hacer que entrase en razón—.

—¿Y entonces por qué es? ¡Por favor Kate, explícamelo! Porque mi vida es un calvario desde que tú no estás. La cama es inmensa sin ti, los desayunos no son los mismos, por favor, te echo de menos, echo de menos a mi mujer. ¡Por Dios, si hasta me he puesto a hablar con una máquina para no sentirme solo y contarle mis penas!—gritó exasperado Castle—.

Kate hizo el amago de sonrisa al escuchar eso último. En el fondo, seguía siendo aquel crío del que se enamoró.

—Cuando todo se resuelva lo entenderás, te lo prometo—le dijo Kate mientras seguía acariciándole la mejilla—.

Después de unos segundos en los que ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban, Kate hizo el amago de levantarse. Cuando lo hubo hecho, Castle hizo lo mismo, pero cuando Beckett iba a coger la bolsa con su ropa, Rick la agarró de la muñeca.

—Quédate esta noche, por favor—le suplicó—.

Ella suspiró y lo miró. Luego miró la bolsa y cerró los ojos.

—No puedo Rick…

Él suspiró al escuchar su negativa por vigésima vez. La soltó del agarre y se alejó débilmente de ella. Esta en cambio, agarró la maleta fuertemente, y antes de dirigirse a la puerta se acercó hasta Castle y le tendió la fotografía.

—Gracias.

Él la miró extrañado ante su agradecimiento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estos momentos.

Tras esto, Kate se dirigió a la puerta del loft. Cuando tuvo la mano puesta en el pomo, notó la de Castle que la volvía a parar. Se dio la vuelta con miedo a lo que pudiese encontrar.

—Quédatela—le dijo dándole la foto— te hace más falta a ti que a mi. Quiero decir, yo aquí tengo miles de fotos nuestras, tú al irte no tienes ninguna así que… toma—terminó de decir tendiéndosela—.

Ella miró alternativamente entre la fotografía y a Castle. Finalmente tomó la fotografía y la miró por última vez antes de girarse y abrir la puerta. Cuando dio un paso fuera del loft, se volvió a girar hacia él.

—Gracias.

—Siempre.

Ella sonrió y se aproximó a Castle rápidamente, posando un dulce beso en su mejilla, quedándose allí unos segundos para disfrutar el momento y poder recordarlo. Cuando se separó se ruborizó por dejarse llevar por sus emociones en ese preciso instante.

—Adiós—le dijo ella mientras lentamente se giraba—.

—Adiós Kate—respondió él, mientras miraba cómo el amor de su vida se volvía a ir, pero esta vez con la esperanza de que volvería—.

* * *

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Reviews por favor, xoxo**_


End file.
